Power Rangers Phantom Force Episode 3
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Tyler is having trouble battling a creature of the Ooze Beast species, Crocano. To make things worse, new Rangers show up to mix it up. Can the Rangers prevail and defeat these new threats? R&R Please review if you read. Hope you love my badass episode :D


_Power Rangers Phantom Force_

_Episode 3: The Red Courage_

_Rob the Shadow Dragon Ranger_

_Disclaimer: I own Power Rangers Phantom Force, but I assure you I do not own Power Rangers in any manner. Wow I sounded like a total nerd just there lol. _

_A/N: Episode three is here! Hope you like it! If you do, you shall receive a virtual biscuit. Oh, yeah…I ate the biscuit…oops…_

Tyler awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. Oh how he despised this sound. It had awaken him from his wonderful dream of winning the basketball game and all the fan girls huddling around him. _It'll soon become a reality, _Tyler thought. It also reminded him of school. Unlike Calvin, Tyler was definitely not a fan of school. The teen really wished that he could just go to school, put on a helmet, have the helmet put all the info in his brain and then he could leave school. It'd be exactly like that episode of the Fairly Oddparents.

Shaking off thoughts of cartoon fairies, Tyler threw away the covers. He sat up in bed, scanning his room. Yes, everything seemed in order. He never knew why he always checked the room in the mornings, but it had become a strange ritual, and he didn't want to break it.

Getting dressed and showered and the other usual morning necessities, Tyler worked his way into the kitchen. His father had already left for work, so the teen was alone in the house. He decided to just have some toast and juice, since he sucked at cooking. He slipped some Wonder Bread into the machine and poured some juice and finally took a seat at the table. He took a quick swig of the beverage and set it down to be greeted by the newspaper. _RANGERS SAVE THE DAY YET AGAIN!! _Tyler smiled. Not because of the headline, but because it got three exclamations. It must have been one heck of a story to get three exclamations. He should've known, he was there.

The sound of toast popping up filled the air. Tyler looked up. He went to retrieve his food when the clock caught his eye. Almost time for school. The unmorphed Red Ranger forgot of the toast and juice, snatched his backpack, and rushed to his car to get to school.

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

Senna stormed through the long halls of her castle. She was truly infuriated with her generals. So many times had they failed her. She wanted to blast them to Hell and back. It would be so delightful. But she couldn't muster up that strength right now. She couldn't even escape this castle, thanks to Horribella.

Senna came to a door marked: **Dolgon's Room. **Senna reached for the knob, but it was locked. She took a step back and, with all of her might, kicked the door in.

A startled Dolgon jumped up from his bed and stared at Senna, then his line of vision turned to the knocked down door. "Why'd you do that?"

"Shut your mouth!" Senna boomed, glaring angrily at Dolgon. "I need to summon an Ooze Beast!"

Dolgon stared at her. Just stared. He didn't even know for how long. Had she really just asked him that? "B-but I have never summoned one before." the blue demon said weakly.

"But I've seen you read about the ritual. I know you know how to summon it. And I've seen the drawings. I know. Now get to work!" Almost as quick as she came, Senna disappeared, slamming the door behind her, but it only fell down again since it was no longer attached.

Senna made her way to a tall, spiral staircase that led up to the roof. It was still raining, so she knew she would be soaked once she reached her destination. She began to ascend the stairs, her feet making an odd noise against the cool metal. Finally, at the top of the stairs, she was greeted by a large wooden door.

Senna reached out and grabbed the knob. As soon as she touched it, it swung open, and she was now already totally drenched with the cold unforgiving rain water. She stepped outside, the fierce winds almost knocking her down. But, she stood her ground.

Thirteen hideous statues of ugly monsters stood in front of her. They all looked horrid and ugly. Senna grinned. "Soon," she whispered, almost as if she was talking to the statues. "Oh so very soon."

_Go! Power Rangers!_

_Go! Phantom Force!_

_Demons say they're here to stay,_

_The Rangers always save the day! _

_The battle has just begun,_

_The demons had better run! _

_Power combine, powers unite! _

_Come on Rangers, you gotta fight! _

_Go! Power Rangers! _

_Go! Phantom Force!_

_Power Rangers Phantom Force…LET'S GO!!_

The cafeteria was very loud today. It was layered with laughter, random idiotic screams, and pleas of help from the nerd stuck in the trash basket next to the jock's of the football team's table.

As Tyler carried his tray over to where Calvin and Cara sat, he noticed something odd about them. They looked really gloomy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tyler asked, some concern evident in his voice.

"Me and Cara have looked for jobs everywhere. We're desperate for the money." Calvin sighed sadly.

"Why do you need the money so badly?"

"Well, I need it for some clothes--"

Tyler cut Cara off by laughing. "Cara, you're not a girly girl. Since when do you go mall madness for clothes." Calvin shared in the laughing. Cara had been wearing tons of yellow clothing ever since she had become a Power Ranger. The same thing went for Tyler and Calvin, but in their own respective colors.

"I never said I was going mall madness!" Cara scolded, fiddling with her Morpher a bit. "And Calvin needs some cash for this science kit or whatever…"

Tyler took a bite into his pizza. "Well, maybe there's a place in town that's hiring."

"Maybe…" Calvin piped up. "I'll look around after school."

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

Dolgon sat at his desk, the pencil still in his clutched hands. He looked down at a piece of paper on the desk. He looked at the future Ooze Beast. It was very odd looking. It was a crocodile, only it stood on its hind legs. It was all green, its stomach being a white color. It had sharp teeth and rough claws. But the weirdest feature of this creature was that there was a mini volcano sticking out of its head. Over the top of the page, it read **Crocano. **Dolgon never created an Ooze Beast before, but he was quite proud of what he had come up with.

Dolgon reached his claw out and grabbed the sheet of paper. He brought it up to his face, checking over his masterpiece, then stood. He turned around only to see the mean face of Senna.

"Is it done?" Senna demanded in an angry tone.

"Um…yes, your highness." Dolgon hated calling her that. She wasn't even highness material. She couldn't even leave this stupid castle. Dolgon silently thanked Senna's sister for trapping Senna in here while they could leave.

Senna immediately snatched the paper out of his hands. "It looks pathetic, but it'll do."

Dolgon's heart sank. He had worked really hard on that drawing, and to him it was a masterpiece. But Senna was never pleased. Dolgon silently called Senna something that no one under the age of ten should hear.

Senna pulled out a small little jar from seemingly nowhere and set it down. She pulled open the lid and for the first time Dolgon noticed there was Green Ooze inside of it. The Ooze slithered its way up Senna's arm. It slinked down, and jumped on the drawing of Crocano. Senna's grip on the picture released itself and the two demons stepped back.

The Green Ooze began to somehow eat the drawing off of the paper and then it moved to the end of the room. That is when it took form. In a mere matter of seconds, the Crocano picture had come to life. It stood there, looking at the two demons with its black eyes looking curiously at them.

"Where am I?" Crocano asked. His voice sounded very stupid. It sounded like a bad southern accent impression.

"It isn't important!" Senna rudely snapped. "Just go destroy the Power Rangers!"

"Uh, okay." Crocano walked to the fallen down door and stepped out in the hall. "Which way do I go?"

Dolgon, in a polite tone, said, "just take a left and you'll see a large door. Go through it, and you'll be teleported to the city of Varks Grove."

"Got it!" Crocano began walking right. "Um, this door looks like a wall."

Senna sighed, as if she was getting a headache. "You couldn't give the swamp reject brains?"

"Nope, all that's up there is hot lava."

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

Tyler walked down the city streets of Varks Grove, trying to squirm his way through the large hustle and bustle of the live city life. Varks Grove could get pretty crowded in some areas, and deserted in the others.

Tyler had his hands shoved in his pockets. The boy was deep in thought. He was trying to remember where he had seen MotorMouth before. The car-based demon had seemed so familiar to Tyler the first time he saw MotorMouth. With his Shift Staff and his wrist-tires, he seemed all too familiar. Tyler just couldn't place where he had seen him.

The Red Ranger's thoughts were set off of track once he heard a loud shriek come from a woman behind him. He turned around, as well as everyone else in front of him. There, in the streets was an overgrown volcanic crocodile, holding a large burlap sack. He was laughing hysterically for some reason.

"Hello humans!" he cried. "You're stupid…all of you. You're big stupid heads!" If the crocodile was a human, the people would have laughed at his dumbness, but it was a volcano croc, and they all began to run, except Tyler. Soon, the entire street had been cleared.

"Are demons usually as dumb as you?" Tyler inquired, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, and I'm not dumb and I'm not a demon either!" The crocodile crossed his arms as well. "I'm an Ooze Beast!"

"Whatever," Tyler sighed, readying his Morpher, "you're so going down slime ball."

"Let's Phantomize!" Tyler hit three buttons on the Red Morpher and jumped up as high as he could into the air. Once at his highest height, he slammed a fist into the air. A loud beeping echoed through the city, and when Tyler landed, he was the fully Morphed Red Ranger.

"Whoa!" Crocano staggered back a bit in shock. "You look all red and stuff."

Tyler laughed. "Your intelligence of colors astounds me."

"Thank you very much."

_Idiot, _Tyler said, shaking his head disapprovingly. The Red Ranger reached for his blaster when Crocano suddenly interrupted him.

"Can I start the battle by punching you in the--"

Tyler grabbed his blaster and fired three red energy beams at the crocodile. One hit him in the chest, another in the shoulder, and the last hitting him in the gut. The overgrown lizard flew back and smashed into a car. It groaned in pain.

"No fair!" Crocano cried, and he jumped away from the wreckage of the car. He shot forward with the speed of a cheetah almost, and slashed Tyler with his claw. Before the Ranger could even fall, Crocano threw a fireball from behind. It hit Tyler's back and he soared forward, rolling away on the pavement. "Let me cool you off!" Crocano suddenly produced an orb of water in his right hand. He then threw it at the Red Ranger, and it exploded on contact. Tyler gripped his chest in pain.

What Crocano lacked in a higher intelligence he made up for with his powers and fighting skills. He could manipulate fire _and _water, and his scales were pretty tough to crack. This was going to be hard.

"Ha ha!" Crocano hooted. "I'm so awesome! You're just a little human!"

"Uh, calling somebody their own species isn't a great comeback." Tyler pointed out weakly, slowly standing.

"Oh yeah? Well, well, well shut up!" Crocano said, almost proud of his ultra-lame comeback.

Tyler grabbed his blaster. As soon as he did, it morphed into Saber Mode. Tyler gripped the blade with all his might. He didn't know why, but it just felt like a smart move. Tyler, not entirely thinking on it, shot forward. He ran, pushing all the power to his legs to move faster. Crocano was surprised when Tyler slashed him in the gut. The crocodile flew back in pain.

"No fair!" Crocano repeated. He pulled out some Green Ooze and tossed it at Tyler. The slime landed at the Red Rangers feet, and began to form three Ooze Goons.

"Oh great," Tyler muttered, readying himself for the attack. All too soon, one jumped at him. He back flipped away, slashing it in the process. One down, two to go. The next two attacked together. One grabbed his sword, stealing it and throwing it away. The other one leapt and kicked Tyler in the gut. They were small but strong. He flew back, but landed on his feet. He rushed forward when the other one jumped on his back. It dug its claws into his back. He grabbed its floppy ear and slammed it on the ground, making it splatter.

The last one glared at the Red Ranger. It was as if he was challenging him. The challenge ended once the Oozer jumped forward and slashed Tyler across the chest. He stumbled a bit, and was attacked again. It continued like this for several times until he was brought to his knees. With his final bit a energy, he slammed his fist into the Oozer's face. It splattered to the ground, letting out one final cry.

"Who's the idiot now?" Crocano asked, hands on his hips.

"Still you, ya doughnut!" Tyler, mustering up all the power he still had, jumped up and slashed Crocano, who staggered back in response. "Blaster Mode!" The once sword now was a blaster again. Tyler shot two orbs of concentrated energy at the croc. It flew back as he slid the Blaster back in its holster.

Crocano stood up immediately. He looked steaming mad. The volcano head was spewing lava. Then, all of a sudden, the lava shot towards Tyler. He tried to grab his blaster, but it was too late. His Ranger suit protected him from melting, but it still burned. He flew back in pain as Crocano's laughter got nearer and nearer each passing second.

Crocano stood over the defenseless Red Ranger. "Ha ha! You're not even brave enough to fight. You're a chicken! Bawk bawk! I'm stronger than you, faster than you and smarter than you in every way!" Crocano grabbed Tyler's left arm and dragged him to his feet. He punched Tyler in the gut, causing him to groan in pain and fall on his side. Crocano, cackling like a mad man, kicked Tyler in the gut, making him roll down the street. "Stupid head!" Crocano snorted.

Tyler made a grab for his blaster, but was too weak to even move any further. He groaned in agony one last time, then his eyes closed, and his mind faded into the blackness that crept its way over his cranium.

Just as he fell unconscious, Cara and Calvin showed up, fully Morphed. Calvin held his Hammer while Cara gripped her blaster at the ready. As soon as she saw Tyler, Cara rushed to his side and shook him a little. She got a weakening whimper in response. She stopped shaking, realizing it hurt him.

"What did you do to him?!" Calvin screamed.

"Pretty much put him in an early grave!" Crocano doubled over from laughing.

Calvin gripped the Hammer tighter, and began to run forward. Without warning, Calvin slammed the Hammer into Crocano's face. He cried out and flew back, hitting the same car he had demolished earlier.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Crocano asked, standing and leaning against the car. He tapped the convertible with his finger and it instantly melted from the lava escaping Crocano's fingers.

"Bring it!" Calvin challenged. Crocano nodded and leapt forward. Calvin tried to hit him away, but it ended up with Crocano grabbing the Hammer and tossing it to the ground. He grabbed Calvin's shoulders and lifted him the air. Then, he kicked him away and the Blue Ranger began to soar threw the sky, landing hard on the pavement.

"Now, time for this fight to heat up!" Crocano produced a fireball in his hand, and, like a pitcher in the Major Leagues, threw it at Calvin with amazing accuracy. It hit spot on the chest, causing him to fly back even more.

"Ha ha! Now, for my next trick--"

Cara blasted Crocano in the back of the head with a Lightning Arrow. She had secretly called on her Bow when he wasn't looking. Crocano turned and frowned.

"No fair!"

"Oh suck it up tubby!"

"You calling me fat?"

"Oh yes I am. Jenny Craig said she might give discounts to swamp rejects."

"Mama said knock you out!" Crocano leapt forward and swatted the Bow away. He threw a punch at her face, but Cara blocked it and kicked him away. While he doubled over in pain, his volcanic head spewed lava and it tossed Cara away like last week's trash. She tried to stand, but she was much to weak to.

All of a sudden, a voice sounded out from a rooftop. "Sonic Howl!" Crocano looked up at the building only to be hit by painful sound waves. He covered his ears and dropped to his knees. Soon, the howling stop and Axel smiled at his work.

"Tailspin!" A dolphin, spinning around in a rapid circle, floated over and slashed her tail and hitting Crocano away. "No one hurts my friends!" Sora giggled at her small victory.

"Titanium Wing!" Crocano was barely standing. His knees were weak, and the condor jabbing its metal wing in his back didn't help. He flew forward in pain, steaming coming from his body.

The Phantom Beast rushed over to their partners. Calvin and Cara stood immediately, complimenting the ghosts on their victory. Tyler, however, was on the verge of a literal coma.

"Tyler!" Axel nudged the unconscious Red Ranger with his paw. "Tyler? Tyler! Come on, wake up. Uh, oh God what did he say he had interests in? Oh yeah, Tyler there are a bunch of 'hot' cheerleaders waiting for you!" Nothing. "Oh no!" Axel continued to nudge the Ranger.

The others watched on, tears in their eyes. It was such a sad sight. Axel and Tyler had become extremely close since they had met. Always talking to each other, always playing fetch in their spare time, always having fun.

Axel just kept nudging him violently as the other Rangers came towards him.

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

"Hurry!" Axel literally barked as Tick tried to help Tyler wake up while hooking the Red Ranger up to random wires.

Tick sighed for the fifteenth time. "I'm almost done, dude." Tick assured.

The wolf paced back and forth. The Rangers never believed they'd see a wolf pacing or have a sad expression, but being a Ranger changes a lot of things in your life.

Sparx and Sora were just as torn. They were at the end of the room, sitting quietly next to each other. They felt if they spoke, it would just anger Axel. They had seen his temper in battle. A demon had made fun of the Phantom Beasts, saying "they were a waste of space." Nice last words, don't you think?

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

Jaxtor, Chaotina and MotorMouth knelt before Horribella as she sat on her high and mighty thrown. "You three are pathetic," she frowned, running her hand through her hair. "Can't even destroy a couple of teenagers."

Jaxtor suddenly spoke up. "My Empress, let us destroy the Rangers."

Horribella suddenly stood. She looked at them, and laughed. She tossed back her head with her purple hair and laughed at them. "You?!" she cried between giggles. "You are funny!" She finally controlled herself and gave them a stony stare. I've found someone new."

As if on cue, two people walked into the room. Power Rangers. Green and Pink, to be exact. They're clothes were identical to the other Ranger's except they had white checker patterns on their arms and legs. Both of their visors were shaped in a V, and even though they wore helmets, they looked extremely intimidating.

"Power Rangers!" Jaxtor cried, jumped up and pulling his sword from the sheath on his back. He leapt forward and brought the blade down on the Green Ranger. The blade was just inches from his head when the Green Ranger grabbed the blade with his hands. It made no affect on the Ranger, and he tossed Jaxtor back against the wall.

Next, MotorMouth and Chaotina jumped into action. They pulled their staffs out and tried to strike the Rangers. First, the Pink Ranger kicked Chaotina's staff out of her hands and it clattered to the floor. Chaotina threw a kick to the Pink's head, but she ducked at the last minute and grabbed Chaotina by her arm and tossed her to the ground, finally kicking her away.

Green Ranger dodged the Shift Staff by jumping up against the wall, then back flipping off of it. When he landed, he grabbed the Shift Staff and pulled forward. MotorMouth came with it and when he did, the Green Ranger kicked him in his grill mouth. He flew away and slammed into the wall.

"They're evil Rangers, you idiots," Horribella scowled.

The Green Ranger turned to Horribella and spoke in a gruff, deep voice. "These are your generals. Could of picked better…"

MotorMouth stood up and glared at the Green Ranger. "Do not question Horribella's decisions. You have no right--"

"Shut up!" the Pink Ranger grunted. "She made some decision alright. A bad one, you three are pathetic." The Pink Ranger glanced at her Morpher as it glowed Pink. The Green Ranger's Morpher glowed Green. "We gotta get back to Earth or we'll automatically de-morph here. We're only evil while we're Morphed, which is lame."

Horribella flashed the two an evil smile. "The evil will consume you soon, and you'll be evil forever. Ah, wonderful fantasies." Horribella stared off into space, a smile on her face.

The two Rangers were gone in a flash as they left back for Earth.

"I don't like them." Chaotina muttered.

"You're not the only one." MotorMouth and Jaxtor said, rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment.

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

"He'll be up and running in a few hours." Tick smiled as he disconnected the wires from Tyler's unmoving body.

Axel glared at the former White Ranger. "He's not a machine!" he growled angrily, turning away from Tick in anger.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't help!"

Cara sighed. They had fought for two whole hours over Tyler's well-being. It was just agonizing to see the two friends fight. "You guys, or wolves, just stop!" Cara let out another frustrated sigh. "It's so stupid. He'll be okay, Axel. You need to calm down."

Axel growled at her. "Calm down?! I can't just--"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The monitor at the front of the room bleeped on and showed a shocking image. A Green and Pink Ranger, chasing people away and laughing. They were at the cliff on the edge of town.

"It is just as I feared," Zeltar whispered, making his presence known to the others. "Rangers, those Power Rangers have been used by Horribella and are now evil. Go, and fight. You must destroy the Morpher at all cost. When you do, the Power will be gone."

"But they're Rangers," Calvin pointed out. "Can't they help us?"

"No, they are regular people just like you, but they've been turned evil. Destroy the Morphers and they'll revert back to themselves."

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

The Green and Pink Ranger laughed evilly as the last of the people cleared out.

"Why are we doing this again?" Pink asked, scratching her helmet.

Green could sense her sarcasm. "Because it's fun!" He roared with laughter, and hooted as the pathetic idiots ran.

"Yeah, well how about we amp up the fun!" a voice cried. Green and Pink turned around to see the Blue Ranger, holding his Hammer high. Before the Green and Pink Ranger could move, Calvin slashed them with the Hammer. They flew back and landed near the edge of the cliff. Rocks and pebbles tumbled over the edge.

"You'll pay for that!" Pink spat as she leapt forward and punched Calvin across the face. He stumbled back a bit, and unfortunately lost grip of his Hammer. He knelt down to get it only to be kicked in the face by Green.

"Back off, posers!" Cara pulled out her blaster and blasted the two Rangers, aiming for the Morphers but missing.

"We're the posers?" Green cackled. "Bring it on, Yellow."

Cara's blaster shifted into sword mode as she rushed forward. She slashed towards Green, but he jumped to the left and kicked Cara in the side, causing her to fall. The blaster dropped from her hands as the Green Ranger lifted her up. He kicked her in the gut and she fell back to the ground.

Pink threw a punch at Calvin's head, but he ducked under it and kicked her back. She only laughed as she leapt forward and punch Calvin in the gut. He doubled over, and while he did, Pink lowered herself and swept her feet under his, causing him to fall. She laughed as she kicked him over to where Cara was.

"Alright, we're in trouble." Calvin muttered in defeat as Pink and Green cackled over them, their arms crossed as they looked down at the helpless Rangers.

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

"_You're nothing but a stupid head. A chicken's stupid head!" Crocano snorted and laughed at Tyler as he Morphed into the Red Ranger. _

"_Shut it Crocano," Tyler growled, calling on his Saber quickly and readying himself for battle. _

_All too quickly, Crocano leapt forward. But, Tyler slashed him across the chest, causing the lizard to fall flat on his face. Crocano jumped up and tried to kick Tyler away, but he grabbed the scaly foot. Then, he twisted it and threw it forward, making Crocano to cry out in pain. _

_Then, the strangest thing possible thing happened. It was so odd. _

_Do you ever get that feeling like a thousand eyes are staring out at you from the dark depths of nowhere? The feeling that you're never alone? The feeling that makes your stomach lurch and transforms those tiny belly butterflies turned into California condors? _

_This is exactly what Tyler felt like as copies of Crocano formed all around him. They pointed menacingly at him as they all chanted, "chicken, chicken, chicken." It soon Morphed into the chant of "wimp." _

_Then, the Crocano copies were switched and they all Morphed into Calvin and Cara. "You're such a wimp!" Calvin pointed and laughed. _

"_Some leader," Cara snorted, sharing the laugh, "is afraid of some crocodiles."_

_Tyler dropped his sword. It clattered to the floor. He looked down. Their was no floor. It seemed like he was standing in a giant black puddle of shadows, waiting to attack the Red Wimp Ranger. "NO!" Tyler cried, falling into a fetal position. "NO NO STOP!" _

Tyler shot up from the table, almost falling to the floor. He managed to stay on the table, but he did eventually get off and stand.

Zeltar looked at him a grinned. "Tyler, you're awake!"

Axel looked up from his spot in the corner and looked at the table once he heard of Tyler's name. He stared in shock as he looked at Tyler. Tyler turned and laughed at Axel's expression.

Tyler turned to Zeltar as Axel continued to stare. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Step on the teleporting panel," Zeltar commanded, not answering the question. "The others need you."

"Uh, alright." Tyler stepped onto the teleporting panel. "Wait, Zeltar?"

"Yes?" Zeltar inquired.

"Do you think I'm cut out to be a Red Ranger?"

Zeltar smiled. "Sometimes you just need to be brave and follow your heart." Zeltar patted Tyler on the back and walked over to the control.

"That doesn't--" Tyler disappeared.

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

The Green and Pink Ranger pulled out their blasters and aimed them at Calvin and Cara's head. "It's been real," Green Ranger said, laughing a bit. He gave a nod to Pink Ranger and they began to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" a voice shouted from behind.

Green and Pink Ranger turned around to see the Red Ranger, his Phantom Saber clutched in his hands. Tyler glared at them, then he pointed towards them accusingly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"We're your worst nightmare," Pink and Green Ranger said evilly in unison.

Pink and Green Ranger stuck out their hands.

"Green Phantom Axe!"

"Pink Phantom Laser!"

Suddenly, the Green Ranger held a giant axe and the Pink Ranger held a large pink gun.

"Bring it on," Green Ranger laughed.

Tyler took the invitation and immediately jumped into battle. Tyler landed in front of Green Ranger and he brought his sword down. Green Ranger blocked it with his axe. Then, he back flipped, kicking Tyler in the face in the process. Suddenly, a stunned Tyler was shot four times by the Pink Ranger's laser. He flew back and rolled over to a muddy puddle from who knows where.

"Ha ha, some leader!" Pink Ranger cackled, and Tyler's dream reappeared inside his head. All of the Crocanos, it was really frightening. But he couldn't let that thought sidetrack him. He needed to be focused if he needed a chance to beat the two Rangers.

Tyler jumped up. He kicked the Pink Ranger in the gut and slashed her in the back as she fell to the ground. The Green Ranger performed a leg sweep but Tyler jumped out of the way and slashed the Green guy in the chest.

Green and Pink stood up and walked next to each other. "Lucky shot!" Green Ranger spat.

"Let's test my luck," Tyler grinned. "Phantom Saber, Full Power! Fire Slash!" Tyler's sword glowed red, and soon became ablaze in flames. Tyler jumped up high and as he landed, he slashed both Rangers. They cried out and flew back, pain shooting through their bodies.

Soon, Calvin and Cara were at his side. They all glared at the two. "Show us who you are!" Calvin demanded.

"Yeah, sure, idiot!" Green Ranger and Pink Ranger suddenly turned into tiny orbs of light and disintegrated into nothing.

Tyler jumped towards where they were. "Wait!" Tyler soon realized he was too late. He angrily kicked a rock. "They got away!" he angrily spat, his teeth gritted.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "But I just got here!" The Rangers turned around and saw Crocano, holding a little girl in his grip. She was sobbing and trying to break free but to no avail did she escape.

Tyler balled his hands up into fists and stepped forward, gripping his sword tightly. "Let her go!" Tyler shouted.

Crocano laughed. "If you say so!" Suddenly, Crocano tossed the girl over the edge of the cliff. She cried out as she grabbed a jagged rock to stop from falling.

Her whimpers were very audible to the Rangers. "Somebody help me!" she sobbed, looking down and soon regretting it.

Tyler turned to the cliff and shouted, "Hold on!" Before Tyler could even move, he was slashed in the back that caused him to fall to his knees and drop his sword.

Crocano cackled at his work. "Ha ha, you're such a stupid head!" Crocano grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and lifted him in the air. "Bye bye!" Crocano threw Tyler at the other Rangers, who fell down onto the dirt.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Cara stood up and leapt into action. Crocano tried to do a tornado kick to Cara's head. She quickly ducked and punched Crocano away. He got angrier and jumped up clawing her across the stomach. She stumbled back a little before kicking Crocano in the side of the leg causing him to fall to his knees.

Calvin suddenly joined in too. He grabbed Crocano by the mouth and kicked him away. Crocano stood, angrier than ever. "You, you, you human!" Crocano produced a fireball with an aura made of water around it, and he tossed it at Calvin. The Blue Ranger front flipped over it as it exploded behind him. On his way down, he kicked Crocano in the chest, causing him to back up.

"I'm slipping!" the little girl cried.

Tyler just looked on. Crocano scared Tyler so much. Crocano had a mighty power, and he could use it to destroy Tyler. But he could use them on Calvin and Cara as well. Tyler had fought off so many of these ugly things, so why was Crocano any scarier. Just last week in fact, Tyler had fought off an overgrown goblin with a TV for a fist. He had fought off lizards with swords for arms. So why was Crocano any different? It was because he forced the fear into Tyler.

Tyler held his sword with a tight grip. Perspiration rolled down his forehead. The words of Zeltar raced through his mind at a fast pace: _Be brave and follow your heart. _Tyler began to stand. His heart told him to be brave. To be the true leader. To be a true hero. To be Tyler, and to defeat this freak.

Tyler jumped forward and slashed Crocano with all his might. Before Crocano knew what was going on, Tyler slashed his way all up and down Crocano's body until he finally flew back and landed in a few bushes as he screamed in agony.

"Let's put 'em together!" Cara and Calvin tossed their weapons in the air. Tyler did the same with his. In mid-air they connected together and formed the Ultra Phantom Blade. It came down and landed in Tyler's hands. He raised it high as the Rangers watched from behind, letting the Red Ranger do this on his own. "Soul Shattering Slash!" The Blade glowed Red and only Red as it came down on Crocano. The croc screamed out as he exploded into tiny pieces.

The Ultra Phantom Blade dropped from Tyler's hands as he ran towards the edge of the cliff. _Be brave. _Tyler readied himself. _Follow your heart. _Tyler jumped off the cliff. _Never give up. _

The little girl began to fall.

_Never __give up. Be brave. Follow your heart. _

Tyler sped through the air and towards the crying girl.

_Never give up. _

Tyler was getting closer to her in the air as she got closer to the ground.

_Be brave. _

Tyler reached out for her arm.

_Follow your heart. _

The little girl grabbed it just in time as the Red Ranger landed swiftly on his feet. Tyler put the little girl down and she smiled at him.

"You gotta get home," Tyler said, smiling beneath his helmet.

"Thank you, Power Ranger!" the little girl ran off.

Tyler readied himself once more. He focused all his energy to his legs. He squat down, and leapt up. He sliced through the sky, and landed swiftly like before on the top of the cliff where Calvin and Cara ran up to him. They patted him on the back.

"Good job!" Cara congratulated.

"That was too cool," Calvin said, slapping Tyler a high five.

There was smoke all over the place. But somehow, it soon faded to reveal something the Rangers did not want to see. It was Emerald, holding the container of Green Ooze. Emerald was in the middle of the remains of Crocano, and she smiled at the Rangers.

"Well, I guess you're not _such _weaklings, but I bet you won't be able to handle this!" Suddenly, Emerald poured the Ooze on the remains of Crocano. The pieces of the fallen Ooze Beast reformed together and Crocano stood in front of them.

"I'm alive!" Crocano yipped in joy. He burped, and then he began to grow. "What the--" Crocano suddenly towered over the Rangers.

"Bye bye!" Emerald disappeared in a flash of light.

Cara sighed. "I thought we got rid of him!"

"Guess not," Tyler groaned. Then, he stuck his hand in the air and shouted, "We need Phantom Beast Power, now!"

Back in the city, people stared in awe as a giant metal wolf jumped over their cars, heading down the highway towards the cliff. Surfers and families cried out as a huge metal dolphin jumped out of the water and flew away, seemingly weightless. The passengers of Flight 673 looked out their windows as a giant condor flew by, seemingly made of a metallic substance.

"Mommy, look!" a little girl cried as she looked out the flight's window and to the bird. "Big birdie, big birdie!" The little girl's mother's mouth fell open as she closed the window hesitantly.

Soon, the Phantom Beasts reached the cliff. "Sorry if we're a little late," Axel apologized. "Traffic was hectic!"

Tyler laughed as he and the others hopped on and into the Zords. Tyler made himself comfortable as he began typing in controls.

The Axel Zord leapt forward and clawed Crocano in the chest. "No fair, stupid head!" Crocano whined.

"Now, let's form Tempest!" Calvin cried with excitement.

Typing in the command, Tyler made the Axel Zord jump in the air. All of Axel's legs broke off, coming together to form the right arm. It attached to Axel's right side. Sparx's wings came off and attached to Axel's back. Then, Sparx flew right under Axel, and attached it to Axel's end. Sparx's talons pulled back into his body, and big blue legs appeared in their place. Sparx's face looked like a belt buckle of some sort. Sora stuck her face into Axel's left side, forming the left arm, the left arm being the dolphin's tail. Axel opened his mouth as wide as he could and a metallic face appeared inside of it. Tyler's floor broke away and he fell to another room, a larger room.

"Tempest Megazord!" the Rangers cried. "Online!"

"Big whoop!" Crocano laughed at their pathetic attempt to beat him. "That won't hurt me at all!"

"Well let's see about that!" Tyler said confidently.

Tempest readied itself for the fight. Crocano made the first move. He threw a fist forward, but Tempest jumped to the left and kicked him in the side. Crocano glared at them before throwing a kick of his own at Tempest. It hit spot on in the gut, and Tempest stumbled back.

"He's tough!" Cara stated breathlessly.

"But we're tougher!" Tyler cried, jolting forward.

Tempest punched Crocano in the face as he staggered back. Before he could move, Tempest kicked Crocano in the face. It made his snout-like nose bend to the side a little.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Crocano growled, forming his largest fireball yet.

"Oh no! If he hits us with that, energy level's will be in the red!" Cara spoke in a frantic tone.

"We can't let that happen!" Calvin said, typing in some controls.

Crocano threw the fireball as hard as he could at the Tempest Megazord. Tempest had no time to duck and cover, so it was blasted head on. It flew backwards, landing on its back.

"Power is failing!" Calvin shrieked over Crocano's cackling.

"We're too weak…" Sora muttered in a weak tone.

"We can't go on," Sparx agreed.

Axel scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" Axel thought of something. "As a friend of mine says, 'be brave, follow your heart and never give up.' Now what does you guy's' hearts tell you?"

Sora and Sparx answered in unison, "To be brave and never give up."

"It's 'bout time!" Axel said.

With that, Tempest regained its energy as it stood up. It leapt forward and performed a swift kick to the face of Crocano. The swamp freak flew back, almost falling over the cliff. "How are you still alive?!" Crocano asked in disbelief as he stood.

"We're the Power Rangers!" Tyler exclaimed. "Nothing can beat us!"

"Alright guys," Tyler typed in the commands needed for this. "Let's do it! On three…"

All at once, the Rangers shouted, "THREE!" skipping the other useless numbers. "Spirit Spin Slash!" Sora's tail began to spin rapidly and soon become a blur of Red, Blue and Yellow. Sora's tail was raised high, and finally it was brought down on Crocano.

Crocano gripped his chest in pain as sparks flew from his body. "No fair, you stupid he--" Crocano fell to the edge of the cliff as he exploded in a large mass of pieces.

_(((((RedRanger)))))_

The next day at lunch Calvin ran into the cafeteria all frantic and crazy looking. He ran over to Cara and Tyler. "You guys, guess what? I found this new pizza place down the street and they're hiring!"

_Next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force!_

"We're here for the job." Tyler said to the blind owner of Dragon Fire Pizza.

"Why didn't you guys ever show up to the science fair?" Calvin glared at the two Rangers. "Are you guys even my real friends?"

"Yo Calvin, we want you to join our gang. We're your real friends." Chazz told Calvin.

"You in or are you out?" F-Stop asked Calvin with a menacing grin.

"I'm in."

As the full moon's light illuminated the Hounds Gang's skin, they began to change into horrible beasts.

The snarling werewolves surrounded Calvin. One leapt forward and sank their teeth into Calvin's skin.

"Awwwwoooooooo!" Calvin howled as he charged at Tyler and Cara, ready to rip them apart.

_Find out next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force Episode Four: Werewolf by Night! _

_A/N: I'm done! First off, let me tell you a funny story. I was watching Jungle Fury on YouTube and my Dad walked in. He sees I'm watching Power Rangers and he starts singing the Lightspeed Rescue theme song. It was funny as hell because my Dad can't sing for his life. Oh, and to anybody who likes Yu-Gi-Oh GX I'm planning on writing some fics for that show too. Phantom Force is an epic series. It's so epic, I've dubbed myself a badass. Oh, and here are some questions that popped into my head: Who's your favorite Ranger so far and do you think Phantom Force is good enough to be an actual season of PR on television? Answer these in the reviews. Please and thank you! :) _


End file.
